Chojuro Uzaki
Chojuro Uzaki (Uzaki Chojuro) is a member of the Third Division under Captain Gin Ichimaru and later Captain Yugito Uzaki He is the younger brother of Susanoo Uzaki and Chikako Uzaki, the older brother of Taisuke Uzaki, Satsuki Uzaki, Haibuko Uzaki, and Inojiro Uzaki, the older half brother of Hana Uzaki, the nephew of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and uncle of Kagura Kurosaki. Appearance Chojuro is short and stocky with sun tanned skin and green eyes with brown and gold flecks. His hair has always been blue, something which makes him stand out. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Chojuro wears the standard shihakusho. He also wears gray earmuffs. He keeps his Zanpakuto at his belt. Personality Chojuro is a kind and funny joker and slacker who loves his family and cares deeply about life being fair. He did not like it when Susanoo acted cold with everyone while around Byakuya Kuchiki. Chojuro is also a typical older brother. He likes teasing Susanoo and finds openings to do so frequently. The knowledge of his brother's relationship with Lieutenant of the Eighth Division, Nanao Ise, made him grin with glee and think about how long he could poke at Susanoo about it. Chojuro appears to be the closest brother to Satsuki. History Chojuro was the second child born to Takusu and Yugito Uzaki. He did not know about Tasuku's torrid affair with Midori Sugai. Sometime after Inojiro was born, Midori came to murder Yugito and Inojiro. Chojuro attempted to stop her from killing their mother, which cost him the price of his life. He and his siblings enrolled in the Shinigami Academy. Plot Soul Society Arc Powers and Abilities Kido Master: Chojuro is an expert Kido user and uses it as his main weapon in combat. He was said to be one of the best in his class with Kido. He is also able to see the effects of an attack and identify it as Kido or not, shown multiple times during the series. Expert Swordsman: Chojuro knows basic levels of Zanjutsu. Before he went with the others to save Rukia from execution, Chojuro trained eith his sister Satsuki (who is a master swordswoman) to get better. Spiritual Power: Chojuro is not as high as Susanoo and Satsuki, but is still fairly high and he can control it easily. Enhanced Speed and Stealth: Chojuro is very swift, as he is shown multiple times to perform a Kido then conceal himself. He is able to utilize the mist produced by Mujo no Kiri as a cover up during battle. Zanpakuto Mujo no Kiri (Misty Fog): While in its sealed form, Mujo no Kiri resembles a typical katana with a blue handle sporting white mist designs. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is Stupefy (Botto sa Semasu). Chojuro waves Mujo no Kiri in the air and it turns into a short blade on the end of a chain connected to a handle. Shikai Special Ability Mujo no Kiri is a water type Zanpakuto. Mujo no Kiri can create waves of water to attack the enemy. **Tsunami Kogeki (Tidal Wave Attack): Chojuro whispers the attack name while twirling Mujo no Kiri's blade. A giant tidal wave appears to crash down upon the enemy. **Dokumu Kuraudo (Poison Fog Cloud): Chojuro whispers the name of this attack while spinning Mujo no Kiri's blade. A cloud of poisonous gas forms, and a shield generates to protect Chojuro from the toxic mist. Chojuro can extent the shield to include others. **U~otajettonaifu (Water Jet Knives): Chojuro whispers the name of the attack while holding Mujo no Kiri's handle and chain. Jets of water blow out from where Chojuro commands it to and pierce the enemy like knives. *Bankai: Misuti Hametsu (Misty Doom) Chojuro's Bankai doesnt change his appearance at all. Chojuro still wears his shihakusho, but he gains two circles of water perpendicular in the front and back. The water current spin at top speed and protect Chojuro from most attacks. The blade itself gains a blue aura. Bankai Special Ability: Misuti Hametsu's water currents spinning at top speed has amazing speed an velocity. Chojuro can direct these currenta at selected targets using his released Zanpakuto. The water currents can become sharp and cut everything it comes in contact with. Trivia *Chojuro is the only Uzaki with an unusual hair color *Chojuro's Bankai gives him extra protection with the element his Zanpakuto is affiliated with, similar to that of his uncle Toshiro Hitsugaya. Quotes (To Ichigo Kurosaki) Auburn haired guy. He's our older brother. We get the picture he doesnt really like anyone. (To Satsuki Uzaki) Ichigo's awake and he wasnt very happy to find Tessai laying right on top of him.